1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates a manufacturing method of an LED (light emitting diode) package structure, and particularly to a manufacturing method of a holder of the LED package structure.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Light emitting diodes' (LEDs) many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, easy driving, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness have promoted their wide use as a lighting source.
A typical LED package structure includes a base, first and second electrodes secured to the base, a plurality of LEDs arranged on the base and electrically connected to the first and second electrodes, and a projection arranged on the base and surrounding the LEDs. The projection is used to receive encapsulation therein, which covers the LEDs and to function as a reflector for reflecting light from the LEDs. However, the projection and the base which are parts of a holder, are formed in different steps; therefore, the method for manufacturing the typical LED package is complicated, and the manufacturing cost thereof is increased.
Therefore, what is needed is a method for manufacturing an LED package structure, particularly for manufacturing a holder thereof which can overcome the described limitations.